Characteristics of a human's voice can be used to identify the human from other humans. Voice recognition systems attempt to convert human voice to audio data that is analyzed for identifying characteristics. Similarly, characteristics of a human's appearance can be used to identify the human from other humans. Face recognition systems attempt to analyze captured images for identifying characteristics.